Candy Crush Earth Saga
Welcome to Candy Crush Earth Saga! My goal is to make sure that every episode has at least one new feature! I have got loads of ideas on paper (for about 220 episodes). This game will be less pay-to-win than the original candy crush. Also, new level types are introduced every 300-600 levels, so the game would be interesting. Coloring candies are not present in this fanon. Jelly Fish cannot be created in a 2x2 square as well. In this game, only Reality is present so far. Dreamworld may be added separately later. In this game, only candies spawn from the top of the board only (unless mentioned in the notes section). +5 second candies also spawn in timed levels every 5 cascades unless mentioned. This page is in a process of cleanup and reorganization, in addition to uploading new pictures. Links to some important pages of this fanon News Lives 1 life regenerates every 20 minutes (online) or 1 hour (offline). Maximum of 5 lives. The maximum lives can be increased to 15 with a charm bought for 99 gold. (Permanent) Level Types TABLE OF LEVEL TYPES ''' Many more level types to come! Sugar cube - New Level Type, introduced in Level ???. Click here for more info. Dreamworld Dreamworld will be added soon (after the release of Episode 12). You can unlock Dreamworld after finishing Level 75. In Dreamworld, the levels will have either 5 or 6 colors and have Moon Scale and Moon Struck. After the end of each episode, instead of a ticket pod, there will be a tent that rewards the player any 3 boosters found in the booster wheel. It shall have 665 levels (a reference to 666 and original CCS) and the first five levels serve as a formal introduction to Moon Scale and Moon Struck. After that, each episode shall have 15 levels each. (Episode 1 shall have Levels 6 to 20 and so on) All levels types shall be present in Dreamworld except Timed levels. After Dreamworld ends, Balance Levels (which work the same as Dreamworld) will be added to Reality. Any player who finishes the Dreamworld shall get a triple reward from Daily Booster Wheel. Events Many events take place every month and last 20 days each. They can be collecting candies, color bombs, getting stars and more. There are rewards. These take place either independently or in groups of some players. Here is a list of events. They started with release of Levels 51 and 52: * '''21st December 2019 to 31st January 2020 (00:00 GMT): Rocket Driver's Rocket Contest: Get Fuel (Yellow Candies) for the rocket. It takes place in groups of 90 people. Prizes: Collecting 500 Yellow candies = 1 Lollipop Hammer. 1st Place in the group on 31st January: 100 Gold Bars. 2nd Place: 90 Gold Bars. 3rd Place: 75 Gold Bars. 4th place: 60 gold bars, 5th place: 45 gold bars, 6th place: 30 gold bars, 7th place: 15 gold bars, 8th place: 10 gold bars, 9th place: 8 gold bars, 10th place: 5 Gold Bars, 11th through 25th place: 3 gold bars. * 1st February to 29th February 2020: '''A Bubbly Trap! - Play a level to earn as many colour bombs as you can. If you collect above 15 , you get 1 per day. If you collect 30 , you get 2 and so on. '''GENERAL EVENTS These events shall take place all the time, and are repeating, I.e. occur every alternate month. They are copied from CCS. Two or more of these events can take place at once. So far only two of these events are added. Those in bold '''are ongoing as of February 2020. * '''Daily Booster Wheel (occurs every day) * Dexter's Delight (Occur every alternate month) Boosters The main currency in the game is gold . Sugar drops are also present as a secondary currency. 3 copies of all boosters are received on unlocking a booster except +3 moves which are only obtainable from friends. Friends can send +3 extra moves booster and Tickets to the player. The boosters which are unlocked in World 1 are: (More boosters like Lucky Candy, UFO, and Party pooper will be unlocked) Boosters used in-level:-''' # '''Lollipop Hammer - Level 6 # Striped Lollipop Hammer - Level 8 # Wrapped Lollipop Hammer - Level 17 # Free Switch - Level 26 # Colour Bomb Hammer - Level 32 # Sweet Teeth - Level 63 # Shuffle - Level 92 # Bomb Cooler (+5) - Level 107 # Bubblegum Troll - Level 137 # Extra Moves (+5) - 'Level 11 / '''Extra Time (+15) '- Level 30 - Exclusive to Timed level 'Boosters used outside the level:-' # '''Striped + Wrapped Candy - Level 5 # Color Bomb - Level 4 # Jelly Fish - Level 13 - Exclusive to Jelly Levels and Chocolate Levels # Coconut Wheel - ''' Level 22 - Exclusive to Ingredient Levels # '''Extra Time - Level 30 - Exclusive to Timed Levels # The charm of Frozen Time (Costs 99 ) # +3 Moves '''- Gift from a friend if stuck in a level for more than 48 hours. Daily Booster Wheel You can get 1 booster a day, using the daily booster wheel. However, more boosters can be earnt through gold bars. More boosters are added as the Player changes worlds. This is unlocked after finishing first episode. The player gets 50 free gold bars . Here is the daily booster wheel's probability for : (Lucky Candy and some other boosters will be added later) Currency and Price '''Uses of Gold # Tickets (from episode 2 onwards) - 1 per friend. (3 or 2 or 1) # Second Daily Booster Wheel Spin - 5 # Charm of Frozen Time - 99 # Charm of Lives (Max. 15 lives) - 99 # Refill Lives - 3 # Infinite Lives - (a) 2 Hours - 19 (d) 6 Hours - 49 # BOOSTERS NOTE FOR EXTRA TIME Can be activated both inside and outside the level. +5 moves however, can only be activated inside the level and +3 can be activated outside. |} Booster Packs 2. Packs offered on Failing a non anti-order leve'''l due to lack of moves (Quantity does not apply for extra moves) (In timed levels, +15 sec, +45 sec, +120 sec) '''3. Failing due to bomb Same as above, but bomb cooler instead of +5 Moves 4. When moves >5 and bomb explodes OR When bomb >5 and moves over. Extra Moves and Bomb cooler both are offered but cost is increased by 10 Gold *Note: Unlike normal candy crush, in this fanon, three +5 moves boosters are given when they are unlocked and you can use all three in a single level,for a total of 15 moves. However, there is no other way of having more than two +5 moves boosters at once. (One is maximum and only can be bought by gold) |} Level Booster Candies Scoring Each Level has a 1-star, a 2-star, and a 3-star score. You must reach the one-star score to win, and unlike the original game, your score is not boosted on finishing the objective. The scores you get will be added later. In each episode, the person with most stars gets a champion title. The following is how points are scored: |} Sugar Drop Mode The level in which you play is marked Sugar Drop. Some other levels (specifically 3 per episode) are marked Sugar Drop too. You can play those levels to earn sugar drops (Similar to the original game). Once you collect 20, 50, 80, 110, 150 sugar drops, you can get 1,2,2,2,3 rewards respectively. There is equal chance of each reward: Striped+Wrapped, Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, Free Switch, Lollipop Hammer, 1 (More to be added)o. The cool down is 8 hours or 4 hours or 12 hours (randomly decided)Level Boards Most levels have 1 board, but few levels can have multiple. The first (and currently only) such level is level 10. Also, nothing but regular candies, extra-time candies (only spawn once every 5 cascades) and ingredients can spawn if there isn't a dispenser for that (e.g. candy bombs will never spawn in a level without candy bomb dispensers). Unless mentioned, all candies spawn only on the top row of the board. If they can spawn elsewhere or cannot spawn in some locations, it is marked in the Notes section in each episode. Toffee tornadoes can be removed permanently and every move they leave a crack for 1 move. Unless teleporters are present, a candy cannot go through a gap. Only candies can move diagonally. For example in Level 35, after the icing underneath the void in the centre column 2nd row is removed and the marmalade of striped candy is removed, the striped candy won't move underneath the void. Only candies in column 4 and 6 fill column 5 diagonally falling at row 2 into row 3. (Fun fact - The original 5 layer icing of the old version was inserted for the striped candy not to fall down. However, a void was better at this purpose) Special Candies and Combos |} COMBINATIONS TABLE Note that Lucky Candy does not mix with anything. Difficulty Candy Colors The 6 colours of Candy Crush, as well as Cyan are present. Most early levels (except Level 17) are limited to 4 to 6 candy colours. 3-colour levels are not introduced until Level 587, and the next 7-coloured level is to be added after Dreamworld ends (they were only introduced for matching colours between the versions for formality and do not exist in the Dreamworld). Dreamworld levels can only have 5 or 6 colours. 'Special Candy Colours' As of now, only 2 special colours are planned but more may be added later. Works like soda saga. Gives 1.5x score Candy Colors have different patterns on Web, Mobile, Android, so that the theme would be different and makes the game more fun. Sometimes, they might be changed in certain levels for the consistency of orders. In my wiki, the windows 10 pattern is used till episode 2. After episode 2, the Web pattern is used since I feel it has a better pattern. The pictures will not be updated for episode 1 and 2. In dreamworld, levels can have any number of colors. The moon scale can remove either one or two colors (depends). Sugar Crush It occurs when you completed all the objectives of the level including score. There are 3 phases - # All special candies are activated # Using up of extra moves left. # All special candies are activated. Using of extra moves # Moves Levels- Can't occur since you need to play till the end. # Jelly Levels/Chocolate Level/Jam Levels/Honey Levels/Blocker Levels - For each move, 3 jelly fish swim onto the screen, giving 1020 points each. They have a higher chance of eating a blocker or special candies, like mystery candy. # Ingredients Level/Candy Order levels - 1 striped candy is created per move, giving 3000 points. # Timed Level - +5 second candies turn in wrapped candies, each giving 1080 points. +10 candies give double the points, +15 triple, +30 sextuple, +3 half. # Soda Levels - For each move, one bottle is created. These bottles drink 6 random candies from soda, fill up and them explode like a 5x5 wrapped candy. (Twice, giving 2880 points from explosions and 120 from candies) The music played is soda saga's soda crush music. Episodes All episodes have 15 levels. Each world has 12 episodes (or 180 levels). Here is a link to each world. World 1 World 2 Redesigning Levels, at the will of the creator, can be redesigned. They usually take place with the release of new episodes, but they can be redesigned anytime too. Usually, the early redesigns involve changing difficult levels to easier levels, except on the redesign with release of Episode 6, when many 4-coloured levels were changed to 5-coloured or 6-colored variants. Complete Story PRELUDE Tiffi is the daughter of Mr. Toffee, a candy factory worker. She was born on 26th May, 2009. She lives at a small cottage at Lollipop Hill, about 8 kilometers from the giant and famous candy factory, about 16 km from the Icing Isles. She is 10 year old with very high IQ but very shy girl. She gets a lot of people out of trouble, especially her father. She once helps a scientist with his research about moon by predicting the chocolate canyon with the help of the 200x zoom telescope she created on her own. She wins a trip to the moon and gets a ticket on rocket. However, her friend, the bubblegum troll is a mischievous guy. He also boards the rocket without anyone noticing. WORLD 1 Tiffi goes to rocket station and gets on a rocket after paying the tickets. However, it seems the bubblegum troll put a yellow striped candy in the engine of the rocket. So, Tiffi takes a lollipop hammer to break it. After that, the rocket takes off and lands at the chocolate canyon on the moon. Category:Fanon Games